Défis, Cadeau pour Ley
by music67love
Summary: HPDM / DMHP Petit cadeau pour Ley qui vient, elle aussi d'avoir 18 ans xD: "Cette fois-ci tu ne m'auras pas Potter" "Tu crois?" Ou lorsque les deux meilleurs ennemis de Poudlard se défis de manière... Perverse XD LEMONS!


**Défis****  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM et DMHP (voui voui, y aura les deux XD)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Petit cadeau pour Ley qui vient, elle aussi d'avoir 18 ans xD: "Cette fois-ci tu ne m'auras pas Potter" "Tu crois?" Ou lorsque les deux meilleurs ennemis de Poudlard se défis de manière... Perverse XD  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Pitit cadeau pour Ley, j'espère qu'il te plaira! Attention, le rating M n'est pas pour rien!  
_

* * *

**Défis, Cadeau pour Ley**

« Cette fois-ci tu ne m'auras pas Potter. »

« Tu crois ? Tu as pourtant perdu la dernière fois qu'on a joué au Quidditch, Malfoy. »

« C'était mon jour de malchance, voilà tout. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » fit le brun, en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de lancer un ''partez'' tronituant et de s'élancer dans les airs, rapidement suivit par Malfoy.

« Tu peux lâcher le Vif d'Or Ron. » cria Harry depuis le ciel.

Ron soupira, mais fit ce que son meilleur ami lui avait demandé, libérant la balle de l'emprise de sa main.

« Ils n'arrêteront donc jamais ? Ils n'ont plus quinze ans. » demanda Blaise en les voyant s'élancer à la poursuite de la minuscule balle volante.

« Je ne crois pas. » soupira Ron, « Ce doit être dans leur nature de se détester. »

« Je trouve quand même ça bizarre que celui qui gagne ai le droit de dominer l'autre. Je veux dire... Ils se détestent et ils couchent ensemble ? »

« La haine fait parfois monter le désir plus vite que l'amour. Et, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Blaise sourit. C'était bien vrai. Ron et lui se détestaient à l'époque – enfin, ils ne s'appréciaient pas plutôt, car ce n'était pas non plus de la haine –, mais ils avaient une folle envie l'un de l'autre. Un jour, alors qu'ils se battaient à mains nues dans un couloir désert, Ron avait eu une érection. Érection que Blaise sentit immédiatement et que lui aussi eu. Ce dernier l'avait alors embrassé, puis ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande et avaient couchés ensembles. Puis, de fils en aiguilles, le désir s'était transformé en amour et, à présent, ils formaient un vrai couple.

« Qui sait ? Ils seront peut-être ensembles un jour. » fit Blaise en passant possessivement un bras autour de son amant.

« Je ne sais pas. » fit Ron en regardant Harry attraper le Vif d'or devant le nez d'un Malfoy déconfit et de lui tirer la langue, « Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Et, sur ces dernières paroles, les deux amants transplanèrent chez eux.

O.O

_Dans le ciel :_

« J'ai gagné Malfoy. »

« Tu as triché Potter. » s'exclama le blond avec sa mauvaise foie habituelle.

« Ah oui ? Et dis-moi, comment est-ce qu'on fait pour tricher au Quidditch ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais tu y es parvenu. »

« Allons Malfoy... Ne soit pas stupide. Et puis, je sais que tu aimes être soumis. »

« Un Mafoy n'aime pas être soumis. » s'offusqua le blond.

« C'est pour ça que tu gémis de plaisir à chaque fois que je te prends ? » demanda Harry, moqueur.

« Je ne gémissais pas. » contra Draco, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues.

« Non c'est vrai... Tu hurlais, tu me suppliais de te prendre plus fort, tu... »

« C'est bon j'ai compris. » fit Draco, bien rouge à présent, en coupant le brun qui semblait partir pour faire un long discours.

« Rendez-vous Où-Tu-Sais, ce soir, 10h30. Je t'attendrais. » murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond, avant de s'éloigner à balai, probablement pour rentrer chez lui.

**OooOooO**

10h28 P.M. Draco arriva devant l'hôtel miteux qui leur servait de lieu de ''rendez-vous''. Comme d'habitude, il monta les marches et toqua à la porte portant le numéro 7. Un ''Entre'' clair et précis l'accueillit et c'est en déglutissant bruyamment que le blond poussa la porte.

« 10h30 précises. Comme toujours, tu arrives pile à l'heure. »

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer la porte.

« Approche... » murmura le blond, sensuellement.

Draco fit ce que ce dernier avait demandé, se déshabillant au passage, laissant apparaître une érection due à la position lascive de sa Némésis sur le lit, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette blanche. Ce dernier devait sûrement finir d'avoir prit une douche, car ses cheveux étaient trempés et des gouttelettes d'eaux dégringolaient sur sa peau bronzée – gouttes d'eau qui fascinaient complètement Draco.

« Alors beau blond, on bande rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui t'attends ? » se moqua Harry en voyant l'état de son ''compagnon de jeu''.

« Tu vas souffrir Potter. »

« Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui vas souffrir Malfoy. » dit le brun en montrant des menottes de fourrures roses, qu'il avait soigneusement caché derrière lui.

« Quel mauvais goût Potter... » grimaça le blond.

« Tu n'aimes pas mon idée ? »

« Je n'aime pas le rose. »

« S'il n'y a que ça... » fit Harry en murmurant un sort pour les changer en vert. « Ça te convient ? »

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer et s'approcha davantage jusqu'à arriver sur le lit, où Harry le plaqua violemment sur le ventre.

« Ce soir, c'est moi qui joue Malfoy... » murmura le brun à l'oreille de son amant, sensuellement, tout en le menottant au montant du lit.

Draco frissonna et se laissa faire, les deux mains à présent hors d'usages. Harry se baissa et lécha les omoplates, puis il descendit jusqu'aux fesses, laissant une traînée de salive brûlante tout le long du chemin. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur la peau blanche et la langue rose du brun les lécha immédiatement. Puis il inséra le bout de sa langue dans l'anneau rose, et, à ce contact, Draco rejeta la tête en arrière de plaisir en gémissant bruyamment.

« J'allais oublier... » fit le brun en mettant un bandeau devant les yeux du blond, de sorte que ce dernier ne voyait plus que du noir et ne pouvait donc que ressentir.

Ressentir cette langue à l'intérieur de lui, ressentir ces mains sur son dos, ressentir son sexe dur contre le tissu rêche du lit, ressentir ce désir qui prenait possession de lui et qui le rendait fou.

« Prêt Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, retirant sa langue de l'orifice de son amant.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et le pénétra violemment, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mêlées au blond, et à lui, un cri de plaisir d'être enfin dans cet antre si étroit.

Les deux mains attachées, Draco ne pouvait que crier cette main qui lui griffait le dos, crier ce sexe qui entrait et sortait de lui avec brusquerie, crier ce souffle saccadé contre son oreille et crier cette main sur son sexe... Crier de plaisir le traitement que lui infligeait Harry.

Il lui semblait que plus rien n'existait, si ce n'est le sexe de Potter, les mains de Potter, le souffle de Potter... et s'il n'était pas couché sur ce lit, il était sûr qu'il tomberait à terre. Ses fesses vinrent à l'encontre des hanches du brun, accompagnant le rythme imposé par Harry, sans que lui-même ne puisse les contrôler.

Après de longs va-et-vient de la part du brun, Draco sentit qu'il allait jouir et ne se retint pas, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière et toucher celle du brun, alors que son corps ne cessait de faire des soubresauts et de répandre le fruit de son plaisir sur le draps, en un long cri de plaisir.

Harry ne put se retenir lorsqu'il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de son membre et la voix du blond crier ainsi, et il se répandit à son tour, à l'intérieur de Malfoy.

Puis, essoufflé, il se retira du corps chaud et tomba sur le lit, à côté de son compagnon de jeu. D'un sort, il défit les menottes et Draco en profita alors pour se retourner sur le ventre et détacher le bandeau qui lui recouvrait la vue.

« Je vais... Je vais prendre une douche. »

Harry acquiesça. C'était toujours ainsi : Malfoy allait prendre sa douche et, dès qu'il avait finit, Harry y allait à son tour, puis ils se rhabillaient et transplanaient chez eux.

O.O

« Pourquoi cet hôtel Potter ? » demanda Malfoy alors qu'ils se rhabillaient.

« Comment ça pourquoi ? Tu voulais pas venir chez moi non plus ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » grogna le blond.

« Que voulais-tu dire alors ? »

« Tu es riche. Je suis riche. Nous sommes riches. Nous pourrions aller dans un hôtel bien plus classe. »

« On pourrait Malfoy. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le fait pas ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on sache que le ''Grand Harry Potter'' couche avec ''l'ex-Mangemort Draco Malfoy.'' »

« Je ne sais pas comment il faut que je le prenne. »

« Prends-le comme tu veux je m'en fous royalement. » fit Harry en haussant les épaules et en mettant son T-shirt.

« Non mais sérieusement. Tu peux aller dans un hôtel de luxe et leur demander de se taire, moyennant une certaine somme. »

« Tu te rappelles de l'annonce qui avait été faite, il y a environ un mois ? »

« Celle qui disait que t'étais gay et que tu couchais avec Finnigan ? »

_''Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?''_ se demanda le blond. Ce n'est pas qu'il était jaloux, Potter pouvait coucher avec tout Londres qu'il s'en foutrait royalement – après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas promis fidélité – mais, depuis, Potter redoublait d'attentions pour ne pas se faire voir dans un hôtel en compagnie d'un homme. Et ça, ça embêtait grandement le blond, qui, lui, s'était toujours affirmer bisexuel. Les gens étaient dégoûtés au départ, la presse ne cessait de se moquer de lui, puis tout ce remue-ménage avait disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Ils avaient certainement eu quelque chose de plus croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. Draco n'a jamais caché qu'il aimait les deux sexes, pour lui ce n'était pas une tare, contrairement à ce que semblait penser Potter, qui se souciait bien trop de ce que les autres pensaient à son goût... Enfin bref, que pouvait-il y faire de toute façon ?

« Ouais. Et bah c'est un hôtel de luxe comme tu dis qui a vendu la mèche. Et je les avais pourtant payé grassement. »

« Tu veux donc éviter que ça ne se reproduise. » en déduisit Draco.

« Pas toi ? »

« Tu sais, être vu avec le ''Grand Harry Potter'' n'a pas trop d'inconvénients. »

« Tu es Draco Malfoy. »

« Sans blagues Potter ! Grâce à toi, je connais enfin ma véritable identité. Je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant. » fit le blond, sarcastique.

« Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux pour une fois Malfoy ? »

« Non. »

« Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que ça ferait mauvais genre si on savait que les deux plus grand ennemis du monde sorcier depuis Dumbledore et Grindewald couchaient ensembles. »

« Tu te soucies de ma réputation Potter ? Que c'est gentil. »

« Non. Je me soucie de la mienne. »

Et, sur ce, il sortit de la pièce avant de transplaner.

« J'ai toujours dit que tu n'étais qu'un égoïste... » murmura Draco, avant de sortir et de transplaner à son tour.

**HD oOo PM**

« Une quoi ? » s'exclama Harry

« Une potion Potter. »

« Tu rigoles j'espère. »

« Tu as choisit le Quidditch en sachant que je perdrais. Alors moi, je choisis la potion en sachant que tu perdras. Et puis, tu en as bien profité avec moi la semaine dernière. » dit Malfoy, avec un clin d'œil à la dernière phrase.

« C'est de la triche. » grogna le brun.

« Non. C'est de la stratégie. Et cette fois-ci, je compte bien gagner et _te_ faire souffrir. »

Harry déglutit difficilement devant l'air de prédateur qu'arborait le blond. Sa petite mascarade avec les menottes avaient due lui donner envie de le faire souffrir encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait souffrir. _**(NdA : Phrase pas très clair, désolée, mais je sais pas comment la formuler autrement --')**_

« On... hum... On fait quoi comme potion ? »

« Oh... Une assez simple : le Philtre de Paix. »

« Assez simple ? Tu plaisante j'espère Malfoy ! Elle est hyper compliquée ! »

« Voyons Potter... On l'a faite en 5ème année. Elle n'est pas si compliquée que ça. »

« Bah moi je ne l'avais pas réussit. »

« Vraiment ? Ça m'étonne, surtout venant de toi. Tu es tellement doué pour les potions d'habitude. » se moqua le Serpentard.

« Haha Malfoy. Très drôle. »

« C'est pas ''Haha Malfoy''. C'est ''Oh oui Malfoy''. » railla Draco, en imitant Harry en train de gémir à la dernière phrase.

« Pauv' type. » lâcha Harry.

« Bon, on s'y met ? » demanda le blond.

Harry maugréa mais acquiesça. Après tout, c'était la règle du jeu : celui qui perdait devait trouver un défi et l'autre devait accepter.

O.O

« Malfoy ? » demanda le brun, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de préparer la potion.

« Hmmm ? »

« Que... Comment vas-tu me faire souffrir ce soir ? »

Draco arrêta un instant la préparation de sa potion pour regarder son ''collègue''.

« Tu es donc sûr que tu vas perdre ? »

« C'est évident non ? » demanda Harry en haussant les épaules. « Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire de moi ce soir ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » répondit le blond, un étrange sourire aux lèvres qui acheva d'inquiéter Harry.

O.O

_Quelques instants plus tard :_

« Hum... Potter ? »

« Quoi ? » grogna Harry.

« Ta potion... Elle est pas censée être de couleur caca d'oie. »

« Et alors ? T'as quelque chose contre les potions caca d'oie ? »

« Potter, Potter, Potter... » fit Draco en secouant la tête, affligé, « Comment fais-tu pour rater une potion de 5ème année ? »

« Je te signale que... que c'est pas ma spécialité et que j'en ai pas besoin pour mon boulot. »

« Enfin bref... Ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. » fit le blond, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, « Rendez-vous Où-Tu-Sais à 10h30, ce soir. »

Et, sur ce, il transplana, laissant à Harry le soin de tout nettoyer.

O.O

C'est en transpirant à grosses gouttes qu'Harry entra dans ''leur'' chambre, inquiet quand à son sort.

« Tu as peur Potter ? » demanda Draco, sarcastique.

« Non. »

Le Survivant regarda attentivement autour de lui : des bougies éclairaient la pièce, une délicate odeur de rose emplissait l'atmosphère et même les draps semblaient plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Que... ? »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander à Malfoy pourquoi la pièce était ainsi, que deux lèvres happèrent les siennes dans un baiser fougueux. Il ne réagit pas, trop surpris pour répliquer. Malfoy avait violé une des règles... Il l'avait embrassé ! Il n'avait pas le droit de... _''Oh et puis merde !''_ pensa Harry, _''Malfoy est décidemment bien trop doué de sa langue !'' _Il se laissa donc entraîner par son baiser, y répondant énergiquement.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite sur le lit, le blond au dessus du brun. Lentement, Draco entreprit de déshabiller ce dernier, frôlant la peau mate sans jamais vraiment la toucher, faisant doucement gémir Harry de frustration. Ce dernier fut bientôt nu, assaillit par les coups de langue de son partenaire sur son torse et ses mamelons. Tant bien que mal, il le déshabilla à son tour, ne voulant pas rester passif. Ses mains parcourir le torse du blond, le faisant gémir de plaisir à son tour.

La langue du blond se posa sur sa verge tendu et Harry soupira de plaisir, laissant retomber ses mains sur le matelas, n'ayant plus la force de les lever plus haut, et il se laissa entraîner par ses sensations, sentant la bouche si parfaite du blond monter et descendre sur sa verge. Si Malfoy continuait comme ça... S'il continuait cette chose divine avec sa langue et sa bouche... S'il continuait à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec ses mains... Oui s'il continuait ce qu'il faisait, il ne pourrait plus se contenir.

« Malfoy... »

Draco compris tout de suite et retira sa bouche et sa langue, pour descendre plus bas, bien plus bas. Ses mains écartèrent les fesses de Potter, alors que sa langue essayait de rentrer dans l'orifice, le mouillant pour le préparer à l'accueillir. Harry n'était plus que gémissements, plus ou moins poussés, selon les caresses que lui procurait son amant. Bientôt, ce fut les doigts de Draco qui remplacèrent sa langue, faisant haleter Harry.

« Malfoy... Tout... Tout de suite... Je te veux maintenant ! »

Alors ledit Malfoy se releva et c'est en regardant Harry dans les yeux qu'il le pénétra avec une douceur jusque là exclue, dûe à un accord tacite entre eux. Il avait bien violé une règle, il pouvait bien en violer une deuxième pensa Draco.

Le blond se pencha de manière à pouvoir embrasser Harry et commença ses va-et-vient lentement, n'accélérant à aucuns moments le rythme, même lorsque Potter le lui ordonna, le lui supplia. Non, ce soir il voulait faire ça dans la douceur et sa main imprima le même rythme sur le sexe de son amant.

Ils vinrent presque en même temps, Harry dans la main du blond et ce dernier dans le corps chaud et accueillant du Gryffondor. Il ne se retira pas tout de suite, embrassant d'abord les lèvres sucrées du brun.

O.O

« Pourquoi toute cette douceur Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, une fois qu'ils eurent repris une respiration à peu près normale et que Draco s'était allongé à côté de lui.

« Peut-être... Peut-être que ce soir je n'avais pas envie de te faire de mal Potter. »

« Tu as brisé la règle. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu n'avais pas à m'embrasser. »

« Je sais. »

Il y eu un petit silence, durant lequel Draco en profita pour admirer Harry, le voyant vraiment pour la première fois – lui semblait-il. Il remarqua pour la première fois à quel point les lèvres du Survivant étaient tentantes. Si roses... Si belles... Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les goûter avant ? Alors, pour régler cet affront, il les posa sur celles de son amant, chastement, s'imprégnant de leur goût si particulier. Harry appuya un peu plus sur les lèvres du blond, mais, ni lui ni Draco, ne cherchèrent à approfondir le baiser, voulant simplement sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes.

« Tu sais Malfoy. » fit Harry lorsqu'ils cessèrent le baiser, « Peut-être que la prochaine fois on pourrait... je sais pas moi... aller chez moi au lieu de se donner rendez-vous dans cet hôtel miteux. »

« Tu n'as pas peur que l'on voit le ''Grand Harry Potter'' avec ''l'ex-Mangemort Draco Malfoy'' ? » railla le blond.

« Je m'en fous complètement Draco. Je veux juste... Je veux juste être moi. Et être moi c'est être avec toi. »

« Dans ce cas Harry... »

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais ce n'était plus un baiser chaste – bien au contraire, avant qu'Harry ne les fassent transplaner chez lui.

* * *

**MINI-BONUS :**

« Tu vois Ron, je t'avais bien dit qu'ils se mettraient ensemble ! »

« C'est pas encore fait. » remarqua le roux.

« Non, mais c'est en bonne voie. »

« N'empêche, je suis toujours d'avis qu'on aurait pas dû installer ce mouchard magique. »

« Allons Ronny... C'est Serpentard ! Tu es bien trop Gryffondor pour ton propre bien ! » fit Blaise en souriant.

« Je t'emmerde. »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule quand même ? »

« Hmm... »

« Ron... » murmura Blaise d'une voix sensuelle. « J'ai envie de toi... »

« Tu trouves toujours les mots pour que j'arrête de te faire la gueule, hein ? »

Blaise sourit et, pour toute réponse, lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant passionnément.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voili voilou... J'aime pas spécialement, mais j'espère quà vous il vous plaira (surtout à toi Ley :p)**

**BON ANNIV LEY! **

**Et gros bisous à vous toutes!**

**music67love**

* * *

**Lemon 1 écrit avec la musique : ''_Pain_'' de Three Days Grace **

**Lemon 2 écrit avec la musique : ''_So Gorgeous_'' de Saez **

**Histoire écrite (sans les lemons) avec : _''No Place for Us''_ de Saez,_ ''J'veux du nucléaire'_' de Saez, _''Putain vous m'aurez plus''_ de Saez, _''Emilie''_ de Madame Kay, _''Je t'aime''_ reprise de Madame Kay (chanson de Lara Fabian à l'origine), _''Les Garçons Portent du Rose''_ de Madame Kay et _''Pour une Minute de Plus''_ de Madame Kay**

**Je vous recommande toutes ces chansons, elle font parties de mes préférées XD.  
**


End file.
